


SOS

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Return [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A year without rain by Selena Gomez, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I want a musical episode of AOS, K10verse, Little bit of angst, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Stan Lee Cameo, musical moment, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 is on the road headed to Los Angeles, he sees some old friends and tracks down the woman he loves.





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Return series, I've been sitting on this one for a while, I've been editing it the best I can, trying to find the right song to use that fit the tone.

SOS (Return Part 1)

I had left the Avengers, the woman I love has disappeared, and now I was on the road with no real destination in mind. To be honest I have never felt freer, I had the road in front of me and I could go wherever I wanted, it was nice. I just wish I had Daisy with me, so we could enjoy this freedom together. I haven’t heard from Daisy at all since Lincoln sacrificed himself to destroy Hive.

I pulled into a small town, and checked into a motel to stay in for the night. In the evening, I went to the bar down the street. The bar was named True Believers, when I entered the place was quiet, a respectable number of people were there, but not enough to make the place crazy. I sat at the bar and asked the bartender to pour me a drink.

“So, what brings an Avenger to this small town, of ours?” asked the bartender.

“Not really an Avenger anymore, but to answer your question I’m just passing through” I replied.

“Oh, sorry where are my manners, my name is Stan Lee” said the bartender as he held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Stan” I said as we shook hands

“The pleasure is all mine” Stan humbly replied with an uplifting smile “I’m sorry to hear that you left. If you don’t mind me asking: what happened?”

“The Sokovia accords happened” I replied.

“Oh, I see you don’t agree, well neither do I no one should tell heroes what they can and can’t do, if they save people that’s fine with me.” Stan said, “Too put it bluntly the accords are bullshit, Nuff said.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself” I said as we both laughed. Stan then went to help other customers and I sat there slowly drinking my beer when someone patted me on the back. I turned around and I saw an old friend. Barbara “Bobbi” Morse. I wasted no time hugging her. Bobbi and her partner and ex-husband Lance Hunter had been disavowed months earlier, after a scuffle with Hydra in Russia.

“It’s good to see you Bobbi.” I said as we parted “Where’s Hunter?”

“Follow me” she replied, and I followed her to the booth she was sharing with Hunter.

“Hey mate” Hunter said as he got up and we pulled each other into a hug.

We sat down across from each other, and started catching up on things. I told them about what happened with Hive and about Daisy leaving.

“Has she reached out to you guys at all?” I asked

“No, she hasn’t” Bobbi said

“We haven’t heard from her since that night when you and the crew bought us our goodbye drinks” Hunter said and I thought back to that night when we gave them a spy’s goodbye, I remember Mack trying his hardest to hold back tears, I was sad that night as well, because like Mack I knew Bobbi and Hunter well. Bobbi was like a big sister to me when I was learning to use the Ultimatrix, she was a shoulder to cry on when my parents were murdered, she’s just a good person. Hunter can be rough around the edges, but he has a big heart.

“I really wish things had gone differently” I said

“Yeah, so do we” Bobbi said, “Anyway we overheard that you left the Avengers.”

“Yeah I did.” I replied

“Why?” asked Hunter

“I just couldn’t stay there after everything that happened.” I said, “I had an argument with Tony so, that didn’t help either, and Andrew had died, Daisy left, it was just too much to take in all at once, so I hit the road.”

“I hear that, if I were you I would have gotten the hell out of there too.” Hunter said as he took a sip of his drink.

We finished our drinks, payed, and left the bar. The three of us walked around the town soaking in the crisp night air. The streets were quiet, which is what I loved about small towns, no crowded streets, or loud noises, just peace and quiet.

“So where do you think you’re going to go after you leave tomorrow?” asked Hunter

“I don’t know I’ll probably head to Los Angeles and set up shop there, and work on tracking down Daisy.” I replied

“That’s a good plan” Bobbi said

“What about you two?” I asked

“We’re still trying to figure that out” Bobbi said

“yeah we’re probably going to end up working as mercenaries” Hunter added

“I hope things work out for you guys” I said

“so, do we” Hunter replied

We walked around town for a couple more hours until we returned to the Motel. We went into our respective rooms. I got a shower and got into bed. I slept soundly and woke up refreshed the next morning. I opened my bag for a change of clothes. I saw my green leather jacket and immediately thought of Daisy because I let her hold on to it for a while after Andrew and I saved her. I could still smell her scent on the jacket and it made me sad, but it also reminded me of how determined I was to find her. I met up with Bobbi and Hunter for breakfast at a local diner. We had all checked out of the Motel earlier so, our stuff was already in our cars. After we finished our breakfast we went outside and said our goodbyes. I hugged Bobbi and she said, “good luck finding Daisy, little bro.”

“Thanks, sis” I replied and I hugged Hunter

“Good luck mate.” he said

“Thanks, see you two whenever.” I replied as I got in my car. I started the car and drove one direction while Bobbi and Hunter drove in the other.

Two days later I was in Los Angeles, I had a safe house outside of the city, only Nick Fury and I know about it. I grabbed some groceries in town earlier. I parked my car in the garage, grabbed my groceries and duffle bag, then I went inside. I turned on the lights and I said to myself “Home sweet home”

I put my groceries away in the refrigerator, and started walking around the house. It was a large two floor house. Everything was right where I left it, all weapons were locked away in the basement armory. Musical instruments where they should be. Bedrooms were clean and untouched, Kitchen was stocked with fresh food and drinks. I had passports, money and various other things a spy needs to disappear should it come to that. Day quickly turned to night and I decided to head into the city.

I headed to the eastside, I was driving around when I saw a truck zoom passed me. It looked like they were running from something. Then I saw a Charger drive after them, I decided to give chase. Then I saw the car do an impossible flip after being hit by an RPG, and I saw flames engulf the tires and shoot out of the engine. The car left a trail of flame in its wake, I stopped once the mysterious driver had stopped the truck. I got out of my car and ran to get a closer look. I realized that the people being chased were members of the Aryan brotherhood. It was a massacre, I saw a guy’s head explode, another engulfed in flame when the driver touched him. The driver then put the last guy in the trunk. I caught a glimpse what seemed to be a flaming skull. But, something else caught my attention, Daisy, she didn’t see me but she was as mesmerized as I was by this Ghost Rider. The rider then drove off and the flames were extinguished. Daisy ran off, I was tempted to follow her but decided not to, I’ll approach her when the time was right. When that time would be, I didn’t know, as long as she was safe.

I went back to my safe house. I grabbed some water out of the fridge and gulped it down. I was both mortified and fascinated by what I saw. I started checking the internet for anything on Ghost Rider. I read various articles on the recent murders of various gang members. It seemed that The Ghost Rider mostly focused on members of the 5th street locos, their deaths were terrifying, I read a statement that said people died even after coming out of a situation unscathed. The statement spoke of the soul being burnt. Ghost Rider was described as some Spirit of Vengeance, someone who punishes those who deserve it. I then started searching for biblical references. I came upon the demon Zarathos who was once an angel of justice but was dragged to hell and tortured by Lucifer becoming the spirit of vengeance.

Daisy returned to her temporary hideout, still trying to process what she saw, she heard rumors about some sort of supernatural vigilante, she believed it to be an Inhuman. But that wasn’t the only thing bothering her, she saw Kaden, she knew Kaden when she saw him, heck they shared the same bed several times when either one of them needed comfort. She was wondering why he didn’t run after her, maybe he wanted to keep his distance for now, she had so many things she wanted to say to him. But for now, that would have to wait until she found out about the dude with the flaming skull.

The next morning, I started asking around about Ghost Rider. I got varying theories that it was someone who made a deal with the Devil, or that he was the devil himself.  I came upon this beautiful Ghost Rider mural, it had various crossbones beside it, I guessed it was the number of people he killed. I then saw a van drive by out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daisy in the driver’s seat. I decided walk to a nearby convenience store to buy a soda. I went back to my car and took a sip of my Sprite before putting it in the cup holder.

I drove around until I came upon Canelo’s Auto and Body, and parked nearby a black 1969 Dodge Charger. I parked the car on the curb and got out. Then a Latino male who looked to be in his mid-twenties came and greeted me.

“Can I help you?” he asked

“I’m just looking for someone to have a look at my car and give it a check to see if anything’s wrong” I replied

“Well bring it into the shop and I’ll take a look under the hood”

“Okay, I’m Kaden by the way” I said as I held out my hand

“I thought I recognized you, I’m Robbie, Robbie Reyes” Robbie said as we shook hands.

I rolled my car into the shop and let Robbie take a look at it.

“That’s a nice charger out there, is that yours?” I asked Robbie

“no, it’s my uncle’s I’m taking care of it while he serves his sentence for assault.” Robbie replied

“I’m sorry man” I said sympathetically

“It’s nothing, I’m just trying to get by and take care of my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah, his name’s Gabe and, he’s a big fan of yours.”

“really?”

“yeah, he was injured in a car accident a few months ago, he ended up in a wheelchair” Robbie said, “Is it too much trouble to ask for an autograph for him?”

“No, not at all” I replied and Robbie stopped what he was doing and went to get a slip of paper for me to sign. I signed it and he got back to work

“Well looks like everything’s in order.” Robbie said

“Thanks, sorry if I wasted your time.” I replied

“Hey, it’s no problem, it helps to be careful.”

Robbie then opened the garage door, and I paid him.

“I’ll see you around Robbie.” I said as I got in my car

“hope so, my brother would love to meet you.” Robbie replied

“give Gabe my best”

“I will” and I drove away

I had no doubts he was Ghost Rider, I saw the same leather jacket I saw Ghost Rider wearing on a coat rack in the corner of the garage, now Daisy no doubt had her eye on him, I’ll have to keep a close eye on her. I saw her van a good distance away so that she didn’t see me. I looked at her, she looked lost and sad, I had to fight every urge to go up and hug her. I drove back to my safe house with her on my mind. I’ll have to approach her sooner or later. She is the love of my life, I can’t hold it in any longer, I must tell her how I feel before I go insane. I promised Grant I would look after her and I intend to keep that promise.

Daisy sat in her van thinking as Kaden drove by, she knew he was looking at her but she didn’t show it, the way he looked at her from the first day she met him she knew that he was attracted to her, their first kiss at the Retreat confirmed that. She kept thinking back to that moment, him comforting her when she was going through her transition with her powers, his warm touch making her feel safe, his lips on hers making her feel like the rest of the world didn’t exist, she didn’t deserve him not after the way she walked out on him after Hive’s destruction and Lincoln’s sacrifice. The way he lashed out at Coulson for killing Ward, and she and Kaden singing together to help each other grieve, who knew that singing an appropriate Sam Smith song could strengthen a bond, and there was when she injured him when she was under Hive’s control, breaking his arm and leg, and then stabbing him with a Terrigen crystal, and he was still there to comfort her after being freed, ‘why does he still care about me?’ she thought to herself. She wasn’t going to know for sure until she talked to him.

I went inside the house, turned on the lights and turned on my stereo, I picked a song that I knew would calm me down.

 

**A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez**

Daisy was walking on the beach when I began singing, she could hear me through the vibrations if she focused. I was able to sing at a frequency thanks to the powers of one of my alien forms, Echo-Echo.

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath, I take_

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I’ve been wandering the desert for a thousand days_

_Don’t know if it’s a mirage but I always see_

_Your face, baby_

_I’m missing you so much_

_Can’t help it, I’m in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don’t know how I’ll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

 

Rain began to fall as Daisy walked, she was getting drenched, but she didn’t care. I walked outside to feel the rain, I also did not care if I was drenched or not.

 

_The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can’t you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning like the ocean that’s running dry_

_Catch me I’m falling_

_It’s like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won’t you save me?_

_There’s gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me_

_Oh, baby_

 

Daisy was in tears as I continued to sing and they mixed with the rain, she felt like she was there with me.

 

_I’m missing you so much_

_Can’t help it, I’m in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don’t know how I’ll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

 

Daisy felt my love for her in every word I sang.

 

_So, let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I’m so glad you found me_

_Stick around me baby (x3) ooh_

_It’s a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So, hurry baby don’t waste no more time_

_And I need you here, I can’t explain_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_I’m missing you so much (x3)_

_Can’t help it, I’m in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don’t know how I’ll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

 

As the song ended the clouds parted, and the light of the full moon shined over Daisy. I saw the moon and looked at it, the way it shined in the night sky. I went to bed with hope that I will be able to tell Daisy how I feel about her.

 

 

To be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, more to come soon so stay tuned. I like the idea of self-insert because it gives me a chance to immerse myself as well as the reader into the world of the fandom, I know it's not for everybody, but starting with this story I began to experiment using both First and third person view, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
